Disturbia
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: Blaine made a major mistake, and now he has to fix it. Slightly smutty. Klaine one-shot.
1. Disturbia

**A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS CAME FROM! I WAS LISTENING TO MY iPOD AND WHAM! **

**Set between Sexy and Original Song. AU. Contains graphic male/male smutiness. If you don't like don't read. First smut, so be nice. *hides face***

* * *

><p><em>What's wrong with me?<br>Why do I feel like this?  
>I'm going crazy now<em>

Blaine heard the familiar rhythm of Rihanna coming from Kurt's room. Making a detour from going to talk to Wes or David in their shared room (he wondered sometimes how they hadn't killed each other yet), he headed towards Kurt's. Finding the door shut, which in itself was unusual, because Kurt didn't spend much time in their to begin with, and the door was _never_ shut. Blaine knocked, but figured Kurt couldn't hear it.

Blaine opened the door, and couldn't suppress a low moan from tearing from his throat. Kurt had set up what appeared to be a pull-up bar in the door frame to his bathroom, and was currently using it, in nothing but boxers. His eyes were closed and he was mouthing along to the lyrics.

_No more gas in the rig  
>Can't even get it started<br>Nothing heard, nothing said  
>Can't even speak about it<br>All my life on my head  
>Don't want to think about it<br>Feels like I'm going insane  
>Yeah<em>

Kurt's chest was pale, but surprisingly defined, and glistening with sweat. Blaine watched mesmerized at droplets ran down the contours of Kurt's body, resisting the urge to follow the line with his tongue. Kurt's legs were shapely and endless. His body was completely unmarked and pure, an exact opposite of how much the boy had been hurt inside. Blaine watched in awe as Kurt displayed his strength.

_It's a thief in the night  
>To come and grab you<br>It can creep up inside you  
>And consume you<br>A disease of the mind  
>It can control you<br>It's too close for comfort_

No one in the world had any idea what those lyrics were actually about, but right now for Blaine they were completely about the all-consuming lust he felt for his best friend. It was uncontrollable and sudden, the absolute need to _touch_ and _kiss_ and _take_ Kurt. Blaine was hard as diamonds.

_Throw on your break lights  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must falter be wise  
>Your mind is in disturbia<br>It's like the darkness is the light  
>Disturbia<br>Am I scaring you now  
>Your mind is in disturbia<br>Ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia<br>Disturbia _

While Blaine was staring, Kurt had obviously finished whatever routine he had been doing, and lowered himself to the ground one more time before falling to the ground. Blotches of all different shades of pink were dotting his face and neck and he was breathing heavily.

Kurt opened his eyes for the first time, and jumped a little bit seeing Blaine there. "Hey. I was just trying to keep in shape a little, I never realized how much Cheerio's routines had an effect on me, sorry if the music was too loud." The last thing Blaine needed at this point was to picture Kurt in a cheerleader's outfit, or a reminder of how flexible the boy was. Kurt walked over towards his bed, and started drying the sweat off his face with a towel.

"I-It was fine. I just.. uh.." Blaine had completely forgotten why he had come in here the moment he walked though the door. "I-I needed help with my French homework." Too late he realized he didn't have any of his books. "We have to do an oral presentation." Oral, bad word to say, now all Blaine could do was picture sinking to his knees and pulling Kurt's navy blue boxers down to-

"Oh, sure, I can help, I just need to shower first." Scratch what he had thought before, the last thing he needed was to picture Kurt, naked and dripping, lathering himself with soap.

"Uh, I-I can wait." Blaine sat on Kurt's bed and kept his eyes locked on the floor.

"Are you alright, Blaine? You seem.. edgy." Kurt walked over, placing his hand on Blaine's forehead. "Wow, you're really warm. Maybe you should just go take a nap." Blaine's face was inches from Kurt's chest, and all he wanted to do was press open-mouthed, demanding, and relentless kisses to the exposed skin.

"I-I'm fine. I really need to work on this project." Kurt frowned, but didn't argue, turning away from Blaine to walk into the bathroom. Blaine admired his gorgeous ass as he walked away, wondering if it was as firm as it looked, and how Kurt would sound if he were to squeeze it while sucking a mark onto his collarbone.

Kurt shook him from these thoughts by closing the door as far as he could. Blaine would forever blame the exercise bar that prevented Kurt from closing the door all the way for what happened. Kurt got in the shower quickly, apparently already having clothes in there.

* * *

><p>Kurt relaxed under the warm spray, already thinking of arguments as to why Blaine should just go home and rest if he wasn't feeling good. Things had been awkward between them since what had happened with <em>Animal,<em> and he would never listen to that song again, but Blaine looked like he was going to pass out, not just like he was feeling uncomfortable.

Kurt heard the slight squeak of a door, and hoped Blaine had left to take a nap as he'd told him to. Then he heard the slight rustle of the shower curtain, and his heart stopped. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist, and he pressed soft kisses to his shoulders.

"Blaine, what are we doing?" And he sounded so pathetic, but one moment he wasn't sexy, and the next Blaine was following him into the shower?

"I don't know, baby." Kurt didn't get a chance to respond, because Blaine twirled him around and kissed him hard, pulling him close. The feeling of Blaine's skin against his was electric, and Kurt became lost in the addicting feeling on Blaine's lips against his, of Blaine's tongue in his mouth.

Blaine slowly trailed a hand down his back, leaving a path of fire in it's wake, before slipping it between his cheeks to rub at his entrance. The feeling that created was indescribable, and Kurt moaned eagerly.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips, letting out a slight whimper as Blaine just slid them down to his neck and started sucking, clearly intending to leave a mark. "Fuck me," he gasped. Blaine pulled away and met his eyes before kissing him passionately, and grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

* * *

><p>Kurt came with a high wail that was almost a scream, and his walls clamped down on Blaine, milking his orgasm straight from him. "God, Kurt!" Blaine groaned.<p>

They both started coming down, and Blaine pulled out of him. Kurt turned around and smiled, running a hand down the chest of the beautiful boy he had just lost his virginity to. "That was amazing," he said, raising his head to meet Blaine's eyes, which were wide and panicked.

Blaine pulled away, eyes still panicked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, that shouldn't have happened." Every word broke Kurt's heart a little bit more.

"Blaine, wait, please!" Blaine had already left the shower, not even bothering to dry off, or put on his shirt and underwear, just pulling on his jeans.

"I am so sorry, Kurt," Blaine addressed the boy behind the curtain one more time then fled, ignoring Kurt's cry of "Blaine, please come back."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, what have I done?" A thoroughly wet, disheveled, and half-dressed Blaine walked into to common room and towards the door.<p>

"What the hell?" Charlie asked. Wes and David looked concerned too.

"God, how could I do that to him? He's so sweet and romantic and God, I'm such an idiot." Blaine walked out the door.

"Yo!" Charlie raced after him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jeff was the first one to ask. Wes and David just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Mercedes, on the other hand, was having a great night. She was having a sleepover with Brittany and Santana. Well, she only <em>invited<em> Brittany, but Santana had come with her, and her parents hadn't objected.

_'Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love. Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only girl in the world.' _Mercedes phone ran cheerfully. Seeing her boy's name on the Caller ID, she grinned and answered.

"Hey, boy what's up?" After she got no answer she asked, "Is that running water?" It sounded like Kurt was in the shower.

"Mercedes," Kurt whispered pitifully. He sounded like he'd been crying, and like he was completely broken-hearted.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Kurt didn't make the best decisions sometimes, and she was afraid he'd done something really bad, something that could never be fixed.

"He left, Mercedes. He's gone." Well, that was unhelpful.

"Who left, Blaine?" By this point, both the Cheerio's were listening, worried about Kurt (in Brittany's case) or annoyed that Mercedes was there to prevent her from making out with Brittany (in Santana's case).

All she got for response for a few minutes was pitiful crying. "He.. we.. he f-fucked me and left, how could he do that?" Aw, hell to the naw.

"I'll be there in an hour bo. Get out of the shower, you'll wreck your phone and your skin." Mercedes closed the phone and headed for the door.

"Hold up, where are you going?" Santana was surprisingly the one to ask.

"Kurt needs me. He and Blaine had sex and Blaine left him, he's falling apart."

"Aw, hell to the naw!" Santana was the only person besides Mercedes herself who could pull of that expression. "White boy's gonna hurt. We gotta stop at Puck's first." Santana had a murderous glint in her eye, but since Mercedes was feeling the same way, she consented.

* * *

><p>When the three girls arrived at the Stevenson dorm, the first thing Mercedes did was rush up to Kurt's room. Staying back, Santana turned on the boys, with Brittany hovering near the door.<p>

"Where the hell is he?"

"Kurt, Blaine, or Charlie?" An Asian nerd asked her.

"Your dumbass singer who hurt _my boy_." Santana practically growled.

"Woah, we have no idea what's going on." A brunette boy sitting beside him defended him.

"I don't care. Tell me where he is so I can cut his balls off." Though Santana didn't actually plan on using it, because she wasn't really that cruel, she _did_ have Puck's hunting knife in her pocket and she _would_ be using it to scare the hell out of Frodo.

"We don't know. He just raced out the door and Charlie followed him. Neither are answering their phones." The Asian boy spoke again.

"Fine," Santana snarled, stomping up the stairs.

* * *

><p>When Mercedes found Kurt he was wrapped in his big, fluffy, white bathrobe and curled up in a ball on his bed. He wasn't crying, but there were tears tracks and bits of mascara covering his face. He was just staring off into space, looking depressed.<p>

"Oh bo." Mercedes ran up and wrapped her arms around her boy.

"I can't believe he did this to me, 'Cedes. I thought he'd just finally figured out he liked me, but he doesn't. He fucked me and left me. How could he do that to me, 'Cedes?" Kurt sounded completely out of it, like he was in shock, or ready to jump off a cliff.

"Oh, sweetheart, he's an asshole. He was horrible to you and he doesn't deserve you. You're better than that." Mercedes tried to comfort him, but seemed like it was making it worse.

"I'm tired of being strong for everyone, Merce." Kurt laid his head down on her shoulder, tears dripping down his face. "I'm tired of this school, of being afraid, of running away. I'm just tired." Kurt's speech sounded scarily like the warning signs for suicide they had been taught in health class. "Will you sing for me, 'Cedes?"

"Of course, bo." Mercedes mentally went through her iPod, and all the songs Kurt had suggested for her. _Perfect._

_Take all my vicious words  
>And turn them into something good<br>Take all my preconceptions  
>And let the truth be understood<em>

_Take all my prized possessions  
>Leave only what I need<br>Take all my pieces of doubt  
>And let me be what's underneath<em>

_Courage is when you're afraid,  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain,  
>But you keep on living anyway<em>

_We all have excuses why  
>Living in fear something in us dies<br>Like a bird with broken wings  
>It's not how high he flies,<br>But the song he sings_

Santana and Brittany entered the room here, and walked forward to join the hug, not talking or interrupting Mercedes' singing.

_Courage is when you're afraid,  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain,  
>But you keep on living anyway<br>You keep on living anyway_

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
>It's how many times you get back up<br>Courage is when you've lost your way,  
>But you find your strength anyway<em>

_Courage is when you're afraid  
>Courage is when it all seems gray<br>Courage is when you make a change,  
>And you keep on living anyway<br>You keep on moving anyway  
>You keep on giving anyway<br>You keep on loving anyway  
>You keep on loving anyway<br>_

It wasn't the best song for her voice, Mercedes knew that, but it had an effect on Kurt. A little bit of light shown in his eyes now, and he looked more.. alive. "Thank you," he croaked, his voice hurt from crying, and probably from what caused it as well.

"Come on, baby, let's go get some caffeine. That will make you feel a little better. Get dressed." Mercedes ushered the other two girls out of the room, and pointed them towards the common room, but she herself leaned against the wall outside Kurt's room while he changed, just in case.

When Kurt came out he looked tired and unsure, his hair was neater, but not as perfect as it usually was. He was wearing looser jeans and a t-shirt, and he didn't look like himself at all, but he definitely looked better than he had before they came.

"Thank you, Mercy," he smiled shakily at his best girl.

"Anytime, bo." She hugged him and lead him downstairs. Santana had obviously made it _extremely_ clear to the Warblers that they were _not_ to ask Kurt what had happened. They were watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End,_ and a few nodded or said 'hi' to Kurt, but no one asked or commented. Sometimes it was nice to have other extremely sassy and scary girls around.

* * *

><p>"Oh, god, I'm an idiot. I'm the worst human being in the world. I should never have been born, my birth certificate must have been an apology to the condom factory. I'm so stupid, I was so horrible to him. Calling myself stupid is an insult to stupid people. I'm such a dumbass, I can't even believe I did that to him. I am living proof that a man can live without a brain.."<p>

Blaine had been going on like this for quite a while. Charlie had dragged him to the Lima Bean, got him his medium drip, sat him down, and demanded the story. Once it was told, he started on this. Charlie had tried to stop him at the beginning, but it just kept getting progressively worse whenever he tried, so he had given up, deciding to just let it run it's course. Blaine had some truly excellent insults in there, he noted.

"Oh, God, Charlie, he's here." Charlie whipped around and sure enough. The fabulous diva had arrived, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and being led around by Mercedes and two other girls.

"So, what are you going to do to make it up to him, dumbass?"

Blaine paused for a moment than took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to sing." Before Charlie could protest, he was out of his seat and talking to the manager.

"Oh, JC, this isn't going to end well." Charlie sunk down in his chair.

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany had carted Kurt over to a table, with the largest, frothiest coffee they had in his hand. They had been sitting their for five minutes, and while it was obvious Kurt was listening, he wasn't responding and he hadn't touched his coffee.<p>

Brittany was the first to see Blaine and asked Santana, "Why is other dolphin here?" Thankfully, Kurt didn't get it, and Santana distracted Brittany with a kiss. But Blaine had a microphone in his hand, and Mercedes knew this wouldn't end well.

_You know you..  
>you make me feel so good inside.<br>I always wanted a guy like you.  
>Such a P.Y.T. Pretty Young Thing.<br>Oooooooooouh._

Kurt obviously recognized Blaine's voice and his face turned stony. "At least he figured out how to change genders," he bit the sarcastic comment out between his teeth.

_Where did you come from baby,  
>and, ooh, won't you take me there?<br>Right away, won't you baby.  
>Tendoroni, you've got to be.<br>Spark my nature,  
>sugar fly with me.<em>

_Don't you know now  
>is the perfect time?<br>We can make it right,  
>hit the city lights.<br>Then tonight, ease the lovin' pain.  
>Let me take you to the max.<em>

The crowd had obviously recognized the song and was dancing along and joined in on the chorus. Blaine didn't make it obvious who he was singing to right away, but danced around geekily, occasionally twirling around a girl.

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You need some lovin' (T.L.C)  
>Tender, lovin' care.<br>And I'll take you there.  
>Bououou. Ooh-hoo.<em>

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You need some lovin' (T.L.C)  
>Tender, lovin' care.<br>And I'll take you there.  
>(Anywhere you wanna go)<br>Yes I will. Ooh!_

Now he walked up to Kurt, who looked even less impressed than he had before, if that were possible.

_Nothin' can stop this burnin'  
>desire to be with you,<br>gotta get to you baby.  
>Won't you come? It's emergency,<br>cool my fire yearnin'  
>Honey, come set me free.<em>

_Don't you know now  
>is the perfect time?<br>We can dim the lights  
>just to make it right.<br>In the night,  
>hit the lovin' spot.<br>I'll give you all that I've got._

It was possibly the worst song to sing to Kurt, considering the circumstances. _What was it with Blaine and his sexy love songs? Attempting to have voice-sex with him is not going to fix anything, _Charlie though with a roll of his eyes. Whatever happened when Blaine was done was not going to be pretty.

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You need some lovin' (T.L.C)  
>Tender, lovin' care.<br>And I'll take you there.  
>Yes I will, yes I..<em>

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You need some lovin' (T.L.C)  
>Tender, lovin' care.<br>And I'll take you there._

The patrons of the Lima Bean also decided to help Blaine out on the breakdown, so Blaine was doing the sex noises, which _so_ endeared him to Kurt, judging by the absolute loathing in his eyes.

_Pretty Young Thing (uh!)  
>You make me sing (huh-huh-huh)<em>

_Pretty Young Thing (uh!)  
>You make me sing (huh-huh-huh)<em>

_Pretty Young Things, repeat after me.  
>Sing na, na, na,<em>  
>Na, na, na,<em><br>Na, na, na, na,_  
>Na, na, na, na<em><br>Sing na, na, na,_  
>Na, na, na<em><br>Na, na, na, na, na_  
>Na, na, na, na, na<em><br>I'll take you there  
>Take you there..<em>

The girls of the coffee shop sang along with him, and Kurt looked ready to commit mass-homicide.

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You need some lovin' (T.L.C)  
>Tender, lovin' care.<br>And I'll take you there.  
>Take you there,<br>take you there._

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You need some lovin' (T.L.C)  
>Tender, lovin' care.<br>And I'll take you there._

Blaine slid over to Kurt on his knees for the last chorus and cut the song off there. Blaine was panting heavily, but smiling. Kurt looked to Mercedes and Santana. At the same time, the four of them dumped their coffees over his head, and walked out. Santana stayed behind to knee him in the crotch quickly before following him.

* * *

><p>"That was a stupid idea." Charlie clearly had no sympathy for how much he was hurting at the moment, both emotionally and physically. Damn, Santana was strong.<p>

"Thanks for telling me that earlier."

"You left before I had the chance." It was true, but it didn't make Charlie's answer any less irritating.

"You're right. What am I going to do?" Charlie was.. almost smart about guys.

"I would go talk to him," Charlie rolled his eyes at his friend's cluelessness.

"What about Mercedes and Santana?" Brittany was too harmless to be a threat.

"Face them down, and tell them you care about Kurt. They'll respect that." _I hope,_ he added mentally.

"Or cut me."

"Don't be such a pussy."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"That asshole!" Kurt had clearly moved past depression and was well into anger. He was pacing around his room as Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany watched him from his bed. "Like he seriously thought one little song would fix what he did. A song about sex nonetheless! He's so stupid. I can't even believe he thought that I would forgive him! I should have kneed him! I-"<p>

"Did that for you," Santana added, breaking Kurt from his diatribe.

"I love you so much, Sanny." Just as Kurt was clearly about to launch into his speech again, there was a knock. "What?" he practically screamed at the door.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked softly from the other side. Kurt's face went blank.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Hear me out. Please?" Blaine begged.

"Fine, come in." Once Blaine had entered, the girls glared at him, all three, to his surprise. "Talk." Kurt said, irritated.

"Alone, please." Kurt took a deep breath.

"Ladies, if you wouldn't mind.

"We mind," Santana and Mercedes said at the same time, still glaring daggers at the tenor.

"Girls, out." They listened then, with a grumble. As soon as they walked out, they gathered on the wall by his room to try and hear.

* * *

><p>"What do you have to say for yourself?" Kurt demanded angrily.<p>

"I'm sorry." It seemed like the best place to start. "I never should have done that to you. I panicked. I, when I say you working out I was so turned on, I completely lost my focus. I couldn't even remember what I came into the room for. I never should have stayed, I never should have followed you into your shower, and I never should have.." Blaine paused.

"Fucked me," Kurt filled in unflinchingly.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask you out for a while now, but I could never get the guts. And then you were made at me for hooking up with Rachel, and then for the _Animal_ incident, and God, I was so wrong. You are amazing, Kurt, and beautiful and sexy. You were just trying too hard. I thought you hated me and I was afraid. I couldn't keep a check on my hormones, and I'm sorry. I knew you felt the same for a while, and I abused that. God, I'm so, so sorry." Blaine couldn't meet Kurt's eyes, couldn't see the hate there, the absolute loathing and disappointment.

He was shocked, and jumped about a mile when Kurt hugged him, feeling tears drip onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, baby," he murmured again.

"I love you," were the first words out of Kurt's mouth, and Blaine felt like he'd been drenched in freezing water. "I love you and you hurt me. How could you do that?"

"God, baby, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I love-"

"Stop." Kurt pushed Blaine away. "Don't say that. You don't mean it. If you loved me, you never would have left me." Kurt lowered his eyes. "I still love you though."

"Kurt, I do love you. I am so sorry for what I did, and I know I'll never make it up to you, but I'm happy to spend the rest of my life trying." Kurt looked shocked. "I love you, Kurt Hummel, and I am so, _so_ sorry." Blaine stepped forward and kissed him, trying to prove to him the love he felt.

"I... I love you, too, Blaine Anderson." Kurt sounded awed, then he smiled. "But you have a lot more wooing to do before you ever get a piece of this."

Blaine laughed softly. "You've been spending too much time with Santana." He pulled his boyfriend onto his bed.

* * *

><p>Outside, the girls were 'aw-ing' and cheering. Once they heard the moans and a 'God, Blaine,' though, they started rolling their eyes.<p>

"Legit? Can't they keep it in their pants for like five seconds?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"No," Santana answered with a laugh. "We should probably go, I don't think we're getting a goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crappy ending I know. OMG I just wrote this. Why? WHY? It's not even that smutty though. If people ask for it, I'll post the smutty scenes I cut out, in the beginning and at the end.**

**Songs used: **

_'Disturbia'_ by Rihanna

_'Courage Is'_ by The Strange Familiar

_'P.Y.T.'_ by Michael Jackson

**I don't own Glee, or Kurt and Blaine. Reviews are love.**


	2. FOD

**A/N: So, people wanted to see Finn and Puck's reaction to what happened. So, deleted scene at Puck's house. I *will* be posting the smutty scenes, but I just want to improve them a little. So, without further ado, read on.**

* * *

><p>The anger in the car was palpable as Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany drove to Puck's house. Why they were going there Mercedes had no idea, but she had a feeling Puck would demand an explanation, and that it probably won't be pretty. Santana, who had been glaring out the window the entire trip, roughly grabbed her iPod, and put the perfect song on.<p>

_Something's on my mind_

_It's been for quite some time_

_This time I'm on to you_

_So where's the other face?_

_The face I heard before_

_Your head trip's boring me_

_Let's nuke the bridge we torched_

_2,000 times before_

_This time we'll blast it all to hell_

_I've had this burning in my guts now_

_for so long_

_My belly's aching now to say_

_Stuck down in a rut of dislogic and smut_

_A side of you well hid_

_When it's all said and done_

_it's real and it's been fun_

_But was it all real fun?_

_Let's nuke the bridge we torched_

_2,000 times before_

_This time we'll blast it all to hell_

_I've felt this burning in my guts now_

_for so long_

_My belly's aching now to say, to say_

_You're just a fuck,_

_I can't explain it 'cause I think you suck._

_I'm take, in pride,_

_in telling you to fuck off and die._

_I've had this burning in my guts now_

_for so long_

_My belly's aching now to say_

_I'm taking pleasure in the doubts_

_I've passed to you_

_So listen up as you bite this_

_You're just a fuck,_

_I can't explain it 'cause I think you suck._

_I'm take, in pride,_

_in telling you to fuck off and die._

_Goodnight!_

Something had obviously happened to Santana that made her so sensitive to the issue, but Mercedes felt the same way. What Blaine had done to Kurt was horrible, and Mercedes _did_ wish that she could tell him to fuck off and die, but she knew Kurt would forgive him eventually.

* * *

><p>Santana slammed on Puck's door. "Open up loser!"<p>

Mercedes and Brittany laughed as Puck answered, "Not in the mood, Santana, plus Finn's here."

"This isn't about sex, Puckerman. In fact, Finn might be interested to hear this, since it's about his _little brother,_ now open the hell up!"

"Wait, what's up with Kurt?" Finn's dopey but concerned voice floated through the door.

"Let me the fuck in, then I'll tell you." That did the trick, Finn swung the door open, allowing the three girls in. All three of the girls had been in Puck's house before, so they pushed past Finn and walked straight into Puck's living room.

"Where's your hunting knife?" Mercedes looked at Santana, shocked, as she demanded this of Puck, while Brittany absentmindedly twirled a piece of her loose blonde hair around her finger.

"Wow, hold on, babe. What the hell is going on?" Even Puck looked surprised and slightly disturbed by Santana's request.

"I'm going to cut Anderson's fucking balls off, that's what's going on. Now where's the knife?"

"Okay, what the hell did he do to get you that riled up? I mean, I know you're a wildcat, but he obviously struck a nerve." Mercedes sometimes forgot how close Santana and Puck were, even outside of bed.

"None of your damn business Puckerman," Santana snarled.

"Well, it's my business. Kurt's my little bro."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Santana rolled her eyes, probably remembering what Kurt had told her of the redecorating incident.

"Why doesn't Finny like dolphin sex again?" Brittany could be completely oblivious, but it was a great way to alert Finn to what was happening.

"Wait, Blaine and Kurt.. what the hell?" Finn looked angry and confused, but not disgusted, which was a good sign.

"Your bro and his... I have no idea what to call them. His _Blaine_, I guess. Anyway, they had hot, sweaty, _amazing_ gay sex, but Blaine left him after. So he's having a breakdown, and the more time we spend here, explaining this to you Neanderthals, the more time he's alone in his room at Dalton, crying his eyes out. So if you wouldn't mind just getting us the damn knife, Noah?" Whenever Santana wanted something non-sexual from him she used his first name.

"Dude, that's totally fucked up. How could he screw with our little virgin?" Puck always teased Kurt about being a virgin, but this time he meant 'how could Blaine do something like that to someone so innocent?' Santana had no answer though. Puck stormed out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Finn got up and headed for the door. Finn had been upset and hurt when he had found out about Quinn and Puck, and when he had beat Puck up, but the pure rage in his face was something no one had ever seen before. Kurt really had become his little brother, despite everything that had happened between them in the past, and Finn was ready to hurt anyone who hurt him.

"Calm down, Cowboy," Santana teasingly used Kurt's sometimes nickname for him. "That's my job. We'll take care of Kurt and Blaine, and you two shoot zombie's heads off. That's how this works."

A few seconds after the girls had calmed Finn down enough that he wouldn't go on a murdering spree, Puck returned with a rather large and thankfully sheathed knife in his hands. Before handing it over to an impatiently waiting Santana, he paused and asked, "You're not really going to cut his balls off are you?"

"Well, I'm definitely going to scare the hell out of him. Whether or not Kurt forgives him is the deciding factor as to whether or not his balls end up in the nearest dumpster." Santana sounded completely serious, but Puck handed the knife over anyway.

"Take... take care of him, alright?" was what Finn called as the girls left Puck's house.

_Oh, we will,_ thought Santana and Mercedes both, in completely different contexts.

* * *

><p>On the drive there, another appropriate song came on. The radio seemed determined to create the soundtrack to their lives. Anger and rage and fire fueled the lyrics of the song.<p>

_I don't know who you think I am_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_He been gone since 3:30 (3:30)_

_Been coming home lately at 3:30 (3:30)_

_I'm super cool, I've been a fool,_

_but now I'm hot and baby you're gonna get it._

_Now I ain't trippin', I, I ain't twisted, I,_

_I ain't demented, huh, well just a little bit, huh_

_I'm kicking ass, I'm taking names_

_I'm on a flame, don't come home babe_

_I'm breakin' dishes up in here_

_All night (uh huh)_

_I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)_

_I'm a fight a man (tonight)_

_I'm a fight a man (tonight)_

_I'm a fight a man_

_A man, a m-a-a-a-aan_

_A man, a man, a m-a-a-a-aan_

_Oh_

_I'm still waiting, come through the door_

_I'm killing time and I'm bleaching ya clothes_

_I'm roasting marshmallows on the fire_

_And what I'm burning, is your attire_

_I'm getting restless, I'm getting tested_

_And I can't believe hes always out every night and never checks in_

_Is he cheating? Man I don't know_

_I'm looking round for something else to throw_

_I'm breakin' dishes up in here_

_All night (uh huh)_

_I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)_

_I'm a fight a man (tonight)_

_I'm a fight a man (tonight)_

_I'm a fight a man_

_A man, a m-a-a-a-aan_

_A man, a man, a m-a-a-a-aan_

_Oh_

_(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_(I don't know who you think I am)_

_But I really don't give a damn right now_

_(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)_

_If you don't come I'm a huff and puff and_

_Blow this, Blow this, uh_

_Blow this, Blow this,_

_Imma blow this, blow this, huh_

_Blow this, Blow this_

_Imma blow this, blow this, huh_

_Blow this house, house down_

_Dishes, breakin' dishes, breakin' dishes_

_I'm breakin' dishes up in here_

_All night (uh huh)_

_I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)_

_I'm a fight a man (tonight)_

_I'm a fight a man (tonight)_

_I'm a fight a man_

_A man, a m-a-a-a-aan_

_A man, a man, a m-a-a-a-aan_

_A man, a man, a m-a-a-a-aan_

_a man, a man, a m-a-a-a-aan_

_breakin' breakin' breakin' breakin' (dishes, dishes, dishes)_

_breakin' breakin' breakin' breakin' (dishes, dishes, dishes)_

_breakin' breakin' breakin' breakin' (dishes, dishes, dishes)_

_breakin' breakin' breakin' breakin' (dishes, dishes, dishes)_

"God, I really hate guys like that," Santana said quietly, after the song had ended and moved on to happy Taylor Swift shit.

"Can I ask why?" Mercedes and Santana had tiptoed around each other for New Directions' sake, except for with their amazing duets, but something about this particular issue was hurting Santana, and Mercedes wanted to know.

"I've... I've had a lot of guys, all right? You know that, I'm the school slut, and I act all proud of it and all. But having a guy just leave after, sucks, no matter how many times it happens, and I can't imagine how Kurt must feel, having had that happen after his first time. Plus all the other shit he's had to deal with in life. I'm... worried about him, y'know?"

"Me too, Santana. He sounded so... broken on the phone." Mercedes could never un-hear her friend's hoarse and heart-broken voice on the phone, as Kurt sat slumped against the shower wall, desperate for someone to care.

"Which is why the guy in front of us needs to God damn well hurry up! Come on, asshole!" And just like that Santana-the-bitch was back, but Mercedes knew know how much she was really hurting. She wondered to herself, could Brittany, the dopey and loving blonde Cheerio in the backseat, be the one to fix her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I liked this. Santana is all fire on the outside, but hurting on the inside. Finn and Puck were awesome. How come these fics always end up with a few songs in them? I swear I don't plan this stuff ahead of time. So, next thing I post will probably be the smutty parts.**

**Songs used:**

_'F.O.D.' _by Green Day

_'Breakin' Dishes' _by Rihanna

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Cleanin' This Gun

**A/N: So this was originally part of F.O.D., but it kind of grew into it's very own chapter. I have no idea how this happened, but after this and the smutty bits, the story will be done. I'm not turning this into a long fic. Read on.**

* * *

><p>Finn was <em>extremely<em> unhappy when Kurt told him that he and Blaine were together. Kurt, naturally, was pissed at his girls for telling him what had happened. Their poor parents just looked really confused about the reactions of the two boys.

"Dude, legit, you just forgave him just like that?" Finn had, thankfully, waited until their parents had left to have this conversation.

"I can't believe Santana told you what happened. It's none of your business, Finn," Kurt snapped, grabbing the remote from Finn and turning on the ANTM marathon on Oxygen.

"Brittany blurted it out." Santana had been weirdly awesome to Kurt lately, and Finn didn't want to screw that up.

"Figures. I love the girl, but sometimes.." Kurt just shook his head, but Finn got what he meant.

"And it's _so_ my business, because you're my little bro."

"That doesn't make me your property, Finn." Finn didn't quite understand how he was making Kurt his property but whatever.

"Fine, don't listen to me and dump the asshole." Finn resisted the urge to roll his eyes, a habit he had picked up in the short months he had lived with Kurt.

"He's not an asshole, Finn," Kurt responded, surprisingly vehemently. "I... I love him." Kurt didn't meet his eyes, but Finn knew he meant what he said. So, as Kurt's older brother, there was only one thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're driving to Dalton <em>in the middle of the night<em> to threaten Blaine?" Sam was the only one who didn't really know what was going on, but he was intimidating when he tried, so Puck and Finn had recruited him on their mission.

"Because he was an asshole to Kurt, and Kurt still forgave him, but we gotta make sure he's not gonna try to pull that kinda shit again. Don't even ask," Puck added, "you don't want to know."

"Well, if _Noah Puckerman _says you don't want to know, then you probably don't. And we couldn't drive there say _tomorrow_ instead of at.. one AM?" Sam asked with a glance at the clock.

"No, dude, we gotta do this ASAP." Normally, Finn tried not to talk and drive at the same time, especially after the mailman incident, but this was important.

"Exactly. Now turn on the damn radio, dude." Sam turned the radio on to whatever crappy station Burt had left the truck on. Finn started laughing when he recognized the song. "Oh, dude, no country." Finn knew Puck had a thing about country, and he knew why, but he also knew Puck would appreciate the song.

"No, you gotta listen to this." The genders were wrong, but the song was perfect.

_The Declaration of Independence_

_Think I could tell you that first sentence_

_But then I'm lost_

_I can't begin to count the theories_

_I've had pounded in my head_

_That I forgot_

_I don't remember all that Spanish_

_Or the Gettysburg address_

_But there is one speech from high school_

_I'll never forget_

_Come on in boy sit on down_

_And tell me about yourself_

_So you like my daughter do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl_

_Her momma's world_

_She deserves respect_

_That's what she'll get_

_Ain't it son?_

_Hey y'all run along and have some fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night_

_Still cleanin' this gun_

_Well now that I'm a father_

_I'm scared to death one day my daughter_

_Is gonna find_

_That teenage boy I used to be_

_That seems to have just one thing on his mind_

_She's growin' up so fast_

_It won't be long before_

_I'll have to put the fear of God into_

_Some kid at the door_

_Come on in boy sit on down_

_And tell me about yourself_

_So you like my daughter do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl_

_Her momma's world_

_She deserves respect_

_That's what she'll get_

_Now ain't it son?_

_Y'all go out and have some fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Probably be up all night_

_Still cleanin' this gun_

_Now it's all for show_

_Ain't nobody gonna get hurt_

_It's just a daddy thing_

_And hey, believe me, man it works_

_Come on in boy sit on down_

_And tell me about yourself_

_So you like my daughter do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl_

_Her momma's world_

_She deserves respect_

_That's what she'll get_

_Now ain't it son?_

_Y'all run along and have a little fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Probably be up all night_

_Still cleanin' this gun_

_Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty._

_Drive safe._

"Dude, that sounds exactly like what Burt would say." Sam and Puck were both laughing by the end of the song. "Though I don't think Kurt would like the 'girl' part."

"Yeah, but totally best song ever, right?"

"Definitely," Sam grinned.

* * *

><p>When the most flamboyant gay boy in the world opened the door to the Stevenson dorms, he grinned. "So you must be the let's-threaten-Blaine-on-Kurt's-behalf brigade? Well, since I enjoy watching people put the fear of G-d in Blaine, his fault for believing, his room is 241. Try not to break anything."<p>

Finn, Puck, and Sam didn't bother to knock, but rather just opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Char- you're not Charlie. Normally he's the only person to walk into my room uninvited. What can I do for you?" At the boys' lack of answer and intimidating expressions, Blaine gulped slightly. "Is this about Kurt?"

"Hey, look who can be intelligent," Puck responded nastily, and really, he had been spending too much time with girls. He sounded _catty._

"Look, you screwed Kurt up, get it. First with all the mixed signals, then with Gap-boy, then with Rachel, and really dude? Why Rachel? If you're gonna try it out, at least do it with someone hot! Don't give me that look, Finn. And then with that whole Animal-sexy thing, which I don't really get, because have you ever looked at him, he's fucking hot! What Finn? I'm a badass, I don't need labels. And now with this." Puck let Sam take over.

"He's been hurt enough in life without you, his best friend and boyfriend, adding to it. Whatever you did that made Kurt so upset, and _no one_ will tell me what that thing is, he doesn't need your shit." Sam let Finn do the actual threatening.

"So, to wrap it up, let's go with the basics. You hurt him, we hurt you. And then we will turn you over to the Cheerios. And then to the Glee girls. And lastly to Burt. There won't be enough of you left to bury, promise." Blaine had been getting progressively paler throughout the speech, and now looked like a ghost.

"Look, guys, I know I've screwed up with Kurt, but... I love him, and he loves me, and I... I'm trying. I really am." Puck and Sam were now gaping open-mouthed, but Finn just nodded.

"He said the same thing, in essence, to me. That he loves you and all," Finn clarified at Blaine's confused look. "Just don't hurt him again, alright?"

"Never that I can help."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like the last sentence of this mini-fic. After all, sometimes hurting someone is just unavoidable. Finn, Puck, and Sam were all fun to write. Sam might seem a little OOC, and I'm sorry about that, but I really haven't gotten a hang of his character yet.**

**Song used: **

_'Cleanin' This Gun'_ by Rodney Atkins.

**Songs just magically insert themselves into my chapters. Review are love.**


	4. Epilogue Porn

**A/N: Everyone reading this right now should feel sorry for my roommate, who has had to listen to me bitch about not being able to make this good for... since I published Disturbia. Yeah, that's right. My roommate **_**knew**_** I was writing porn across the room from her. Just cause she was reading over my shoulder when I wasn't paying attention though. She helped with this, a little, but this still might suck. I've never written smut before, and I don't really read it, unless it's part of a longer story. So... we'll see how this goes. Be nice please.**

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips, letting out a slight whimper as Blaine just slid them down to his neck and started sucking, clearly intending to leave a mark. "Fuck me," he gasped. Blaine pulled away and met his eyes before kissing him passionately, and grabbing a bottle of shampoo.<p>

"Turn around and brace your hands on the wall," Blaine suggested, lubing up three fingers with the shampoo. "Relax, baby," Blaine soothed the tense boy and he rubbed one of his fingers at his entrance, penetrating slightly. Kurt let out a hot-as-hell noise that was a love child of a moan and a whimper, rocking back down on his finger.

"F-feels a little weird," Kurt admitted, "but not bad." Blaine was no more experienced at this than he was. He had... done this himself, but Blaine's thicker, guitar-calloused fingers were driving him crazy. With more shampoo (Kurt had the fleeting and totally inappropriate thought that his ass would now smell like lilacs) Blaine slid in a second finger, and a moan tore from Kurt's throat unbidden.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight." Kurt's hole was so tight around his fingers, throbbing and warm, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like around his cock. He fucked Kurt slowly with the two fingers, teasing him. Kurt groaned lower than he expected (because he's imagined this... sometimes), and was making little 'ah ah' noises, like he couldn't help it.

Blaine crooked his fingers and searched around until he found...

Kurt almost feel to his knees the pleasure was so intense. A high wail of "Blaine!" came from his throat as Blaine rubbed against the little nub, over and over. Blaine added another finger, and Kurt hissed a little, because that burned, slightly.

"You okay, baby?" Kurt was so ridiculously tight.

"Yeah. O-oh God, right t-there," Kurt choked out as Blaine brushed his prostate again, the pleasure overriding the burn. He was an atheist, but all thought of this apparently went out the window when he was turned on. "P-Please, I'm ready." Kurt whimpered slightly at the loss of Blaine's fingers.

Kurt tensed immediately at the blunt pressure against his entrance. "It's okay baby." Blaine slid slowly in. "Ah-" Kurt let out a noise of discomfort, and Blaine stills, letting him adjust. Kurt gasps in pain as he pushes further in.

"You okay?' Blaine asks softly, and when Kurt nods he slides further in, bottoming out. Both boy are gasp. Kurt was unbelievably tight.

"O-oh God, Blaine," his ass burned a little, but Kurt felt too unbelievably full to care. Blaine experimentally slides out and pushes back in. On the second thrust, Blaine finds his prostate.

"Holy hell!" Kurt arched with a moan. Pleasure shot through his entire body, from his forehead to his toes. Kurt's hips pushed back, and Blaine was grazing his prostate on every thrust.

"Oh, God, holy, so good, Blaine! S-so amazing, oh, fuck, right there!" Words spilled from Kurt's mouth endlessly, interspersed by moans and whimpers. Kurt came with a high wail that was almost a scream, and his walls clamped down on Blaine, milking his orgasm straight from him. "God, Kurt!" Blaine groaned.

They both started coming down, and Blaine pulled out of him. Kurt turned around and smiled, running a hand down the chest of the beautiful boy he had just lost his virginity to. "That was amazing," he said, raising his head to meet Blaine's eyes, which were wide and panicked.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I do love you. I am so sorry for what I did, and I know I'll never make it up to you, but I'm happy to spend the rest of my life trying." Kurt looked shocked. "I love you, Kurt Hummel, and I am so, <em>so<em> sorry." Blaine stepped forward and kissed him, trying to prove to him the love he felt.

"I... I love you, too, Blaine Anderson." Kurt sounded awed, then he smiled. "But you have a lot more wooing to do before you ever get a piece of this."

Blaine laughed softly. "You've been spending too much time with Santana." He pulled his boyfriend onto his bed.

"What are-" Blaine cut Kurt off with his lips.

"Step one of making this up to you." Blaine aligned his body over his boyfriend's, kissing him passionately, and smiling at the whimpers torn from his throat.

"Which would be?" Blaine ignored Kurt's question, and began sucking a dark hickey into his neck.

"G-god, that feels good," Kurt arched up against his body. He'd always thought hickey's were tacky, but now he understood why girls let guys mark them. Blaine slid his lips downward to suck over the hickey he had made earlier, sliding his hands up the sides of Kurt's shirt, then detaching his lips to slip it off.

Kurt was solid planes of lean, porcelain muscle. "God, you're gorgeous," Blaine said lustfully, before leaning down to nip at Kurt's chest. He kept thinking through all that had happened today, and all the things he had said he wanted to do to Kurt, and now he could.

He pressed hard kisses to Kurt's chest and stomach, tracing the smooth lines of his abs with his tongue, making the countertenor groan. Licking his way back up Kurt's skin (and the boy tasted amazing, the combination of all the bath salts and shampoo's he used) he teased at around his nipple's, making him beg.

"Blaine, please, G-god, please, right there." Kurt whimpered, and Blaine could never say 'no' to a begging Kurt. The high keen Kurt let out at Blaine closed his mouth over his left nipple had to be categorized as the hottest noise ever made. Blaine sucked and nibbled at the nub, pulling moans and whimpers from Kurt's throat, before sliding his lips back down Kurt's chest, stopping directly above the waistband of his jeans.

"Can I?" He asked the wrecked boy, who nodded. Peeling down Kurt's pants and underwear in one smooth movement, Blaine took the time to look at the boy beneath him, making said boy squirm uncomfortable, possibly from nerves.

"God, I'm so stupid. You're so beautiful." That made Kurt smile. "Uh, I've never given anyone a blow job before," Blaine admitted shyly.

"I've never gotten one before." Kurt had no expectations.

Blaine sucked the head of Kurt's dick into his mouth, tearing a moan from the countertenor's throat. Moving slowly and noting everything that made Kurt particularly loud, Blaine treated it like an experiment.

"Oh, G-God, Blaine," Kurt moaned, canting his restricted hips up and arching his back as Blaine did something amazing with his tongue. "Fuck, do that again." Blaine did. "I, uh, fuck, right there, I-I'm not going to last very long," Kurt stuttered out the sentence. Blaine experimentally sucked almost all of his cock into his mouth, and Kurt shot. "Fuck, God, Blaine!" he cried out.

It didn't taste horrible, but it certainly wasn't worth the calories Kurt had informed him it contained. "So, not too bad?" he asked, joking for the most part.

"God, no. I can, um... return the favor, if you want," Kurt blushed heavily.

"No, tonight's about you," Blaine said firmly. "Just go to sleep, I know you want to." Kurt's lids were drooping.

"'Kay. I love you," Kurt said sleepily. Blaine just smiled and wrapped himself around his almost-sleeping boyfriend.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this sucks. That's my personal opinion. If you would like to hit the 'Review' button, and offer your personal opinion, that would be awesome. If you think this sucks, tell me why, or offer tips. If you think it's good, you need to visit your local hospital, but first you should tell me what you liked. Constructive criticism, people. That's the only way I'm going to get better at writing porn. **


End file.
